


A Camping We Will Go

by fandomoverload



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomoverload/pseuds/fandomoverload
Summary: Lucifer? Camping? What could happen?





	1. It's That Time of Year

**Author’s Notes: Okay I wanted to do something a little fun, I’m not sure if I’m good at humor so here we go.   Remember comments and kudos is love to me.    So yea I don’t know how long this is going to be so here we go.**

**Chapter 1: It’s That Time of Year**

Chloe had no idea where her partner was, but for now, she was glad he wasn’t around.    He had been weird lately, and she had noticed the looks he had been giving her, but she wasn’t going there anymore.   The last time she let her walls down to him, he ended up married to a stripper, only God knows what he would turn up with now.    That wasn’t why she didn’t want to see him though, something was coming up that she dreaded every year, and now with him around she knew that it was going to be far worse.

“Are you seeing this?” Dan shouted slamming the flyer down on her desk.

“You know I saw, but I had already known before I came in this morning, our daughter put herself on the mailing list and she was notified this morning.    She told Maze, and at first, she didn’t want to go, but something has changed now, and she can’t wait.”

“Maze camping, I can definitely see.   She’s all about the survivor, and she works for the department, so we can use her in the competition.   She won’t be a part of the family.” He looked gleeful.

“Yes Maze, but you also know who that means right.”

“Oh, Lucifer.” He groaned.

“Yes, did someone say my name,” Lucifer asked.

She didn’t know how he did it, it was almost like he materialized out of nowhere.   With three coffees in hand, and was that their favorite kind of pastry?   She didn’t want him to want to go, but then again who was she kidding this was Lucifer.

“What are you doing this weekend?” she asked smiling.

“My schedule can always be moved around, what do you have in mind?”

“Well, it’s just that every two years the station meets up at the campground and we have a campout with our families.    Then for fun, we have a little competition.”

“What kind of competition?” he asked.

“Oh, everything you would do at camp.   We do the tents, fishing, we might do some racing and survival skills.   It’s different every year.   Then we cook over a fire and sleep in sleeping bags.    It’s all about survival.    Now that you’re my permanent partner you get to be on my team.   So, are you game?” she asked.

Dan was no fool.    He knew what she was doing, and it was genius.   There was no way Lucifer Morningstar would want to camp out with mosquitos in the middle of nowhere.   He was too as he would put it dignified for something like that.

“Do you mean like all of us?   In the woods with a fire, and marshmallows, fishing?” he asked to be certain.

“Yea and they’ll be tons of people including children.    With there little hands and feet running around everywhere.    I totally understand if you can’t make it.”

“Oh no, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.   I can try out my flannel, oh and I bet I can find one of those pick-up trucks to drive us to our destination.    Oh, this is going to be fun, I better go shopping!”

Dan couldn’t stop the laughter as he ran off like a kid who was just told there were going to Disney.

“He does know the difference between camping and glamping, right?”

“I don’t think so.” She sighed preparing for the worst.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author’s Notes: Okay so I’m going to try and make Lucifer still himself, but it’s a different situation so maybe it’s understandable for his personality to be a bit different.   This story is going to be humorous, but then there is going to be a little cop drama as well but fun stuff first.    Okay time to go camping.**

**Chapter 2: Is that Lucifer?**

Chloe couldn’t help but smile at how excited Trixie was.    She knew that she couldn’t wait for them to have this event, but this would be the first one since her divorce had become final.    Dan was doing better as a father now she would give him that, and she thought that Trixie would be upset when she found out that he was taking Charlotte, but she was excited.   Also, it seemed as if that excitement went through the roof once she found out not only was Lucifer coming, but Maze was as well.    She was glad that she was excited but knowing that made her a bit more anxious.   Maze and Lucifer were a handful separate, them together out in the middle of nowhere scared her a lot.

It had been three years and she still hadn’t figured out their relationship, then again, she hadn’t really asked about it.    When she had first met them that night at the club, she could’ve sworn that they were lovers.    Maze was a very sexual person, and she wasn’t not ashamed of sharing the fact that she had been underneath him more than once, but she knew that Lucifer was a very sexual person as well, and talked about his conquest all the time, but when it came to Maze he never said anything about them being that way.   He would joke about being her creator, and she would say that she was forged to protect him.   She was very skillful.  She was starting to believe that it was one of those families where the bodyguard grows up with the kid, and she’s his security.   No matter when he needs her, she is always there like a ninja.

“Didn’t you tell them what time we were leaving?” Dan queried.

“Of course, we told him, but when is he ever own time.   He was thrilled about flannel, and if he had the right boots last night.   I think that we should rethink this whole situation.   We shouldn’t have told him about his.”

“Mommy, you don’t want Lucifer to go with us?” Trixie asked throwing her bag in the back of Dans pickup.

“No, it’s not that monkey, it’s just I don’t know if Lucifer understands what’s happening.   I think he might this that were going to a resort, and I don’t want him to be disappointed.

She was thrown from her thoughts by the honking o a horn.   When she looked up the road, a big SUV was heading right there way.   She knew immediately who was driving, she could see the smile a mile away.

“Decker are you ready for the great outdoors?” Maze asked.

“Where did you get this car?” Chloe asked.

“I have many vehicles detective, should be on our way, I want to pick the perfect place for my tent.” Lucifer beamed.

Chloe would not admit that right at this moment her mouth had went dry.    This was not the Lucifer that she saw everyday at work, this was something else.   First, he wore casual clothes, she knew that they probably cost more than she could dream about, but casual all the same.   Jeans and a black t-shirt, and he was serious about the flannel, he wore a flannel fleece hoodie open.   All the product was removed from his hair, and currently had a map on the hood of studying a map in a pair of reading glasses, what was going on?

“Are you really excited about going camping?” she finally asked in disbelief.

“I’m more than excited.  It has been ages since Maze and I have gotten lost in the elements.   I love all my luxuries of Lux, but if there’s one thing that my father gave me that I will say that I’m thankful for is survival.   I can make it with fine things, or as they say roughing it.” He beamed folding his map.

“Sure, you can.” Dan said, but then he noticed he placed that map back in his breast pocket.

“We have to follow you because we have no idea where we are going, so come on.   I want to get to the grounds before nightfall.   I want the tent up before the hunt begins.” Maze smiled.

“Hunt?” Chloe asked almost afraid of the answer.

“What are we going to eat?   I mean I know that foxes are all around, have you ever had one over an open fire, it’s better than you think.  Lucifer has great spices; did you bring them?” she asked gleefully.

‘Of course, never leave home with out them.” He beamed.

“Everyone in the car.” Chloe shouted.    She could feel the headache coming on and she needed distance, something told her this was not going to be a good weekend.

 

\--------CAMP--------

Marjorie Edwards was afraid.    She didn’t know how long they had been driving, but she did know where they were heading.    It was the old campground.    They were tons of cabins that were abandoned, and she had no clue what he would do to her when they got there.

‘Please, I have money.   If you let me go, I’ll give you anything you want.”

“Oh, we know you have money sweetheart, we know exactly who your father is.    You don’t have to worry, we’re not going to kill you.    We may play with you awhile, but we know how negotiations go, it’s best if the cargo is giving back in one piece.” He snickered.

You would think that the words that he gave her were comfort, but they couldn’t be.   If he wasn’t going to hurt her, or worse kill her, why did they not have a problem with her seeing their faces.    Even they couldn’t think that would get out of this unharmed, could they?   She had to get out of there, she just hoped that she knew the area of where they were going better than she did.    She would wait until nightfall and then she’d find help.    Someone else had to be heading that way.

 

\------CAMP------

Chloe was glad to see that when she made it the campgrounds that she was not the only person shocked by Lucifer Morningstar.   He had picked up an audience and it was like he didn’t notice.   He and Maze put up their tents like professionals.   It wasn’t a small tent either, it was quite big, and the put two huge sleeping bags inside.   They were sharing for the night.    A part of her wanted to say something, but she was going to be sharing a tent with her ex husband and daughter, so what could she say about her sort of maybe boyfriend sharing a tent with his maybe sister, sometimes girlfriend.

“What is everyone looking at?    Everyone here is more than capable of pitching a tent or they not?” he asked approaching Chloe.

“Of course, I think it’s more of no one thought that you would be so hands on when it came to it.   I for one thought that you would tell Maze to do it.    You really do like camping?” she asked in disbelief.

“Oh, I love it!    I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but it is one of the few things that I miss about my father, Michael and I use to love going camping.”

“Michael?   I’m guessing another brother?”

‘Oh yes, Michael is the best kind of brother, he’s my twin.”

That was the thing when it came to Lucifer.   He would drop a bomb like that and then just walk away like he was telling you that it was raining, or he liked chocolate with his coffee.   He had just told her he had a twin brother, and now he back to doing nothing.    She guesses she would have to put that away for later.

Dan was good at chopping wood, but not as good as Det. Povich from Narcotics.    He was like a lumberjack fresh off a Brawny package.   He was even wearing the corresponding flannel.   With every two he chopped Povich chopped one and it was catching up with him.

“Daniel may I cut in?” Lucifer asked from the crowd.

Dan listened as everyone snickered, but he knew something that a lot of people didn’t.   lucifer was a lot stronger than he let on.   He also knew that he liked a competition like everyone else, and he liked to win.

“So, we’re using this axe I presume?” Lucifer asked feeling the axe n his hand.

Just as he swung the axe back to make his first contact with the wood he stopped himself.

“No that’s just going to take too much time.” He said out loud.

Then it happened.   You know how people say you must be places to believe certain things.    Well that’s what was happening right now.   Lucifer’s stack was getting taller and taller, but he wasn’t chopping the wood with the axe.   He was literally taking a stump in his hand and pulling them apart with his bare hands.   Then tossing the two pieces into the heap as if they were nothing.   Povich had even given up on winning this because he was chopping enough wood for everyone.

“How the hell are you doing that?” Povich asked.

“It’s like no one believes a thing I say.   I am the devil, and by being him I have certain powers.   Strength is on of them, now how much more of this do you need, because this is getting boring fast.” He asked nonchalantly.

 

**End Notes: Not going to say how long I’ve been writing this chapter.  Not even going to say if I like it or not, which I sort of don’t.   I hope u guys like it.   Remember comments are love.   What do u want me to update next, and would u mind something new?**

 

 


End file.
